O Diário de Uma Bruxa Adolescente, por Nymphadora
by Pam Cath Black
Summary: Bem Nymphadora irá narrar aqui os acontecimentos que ocorreram com ela em mais um novo ano em Hogwarts, a descorberta de uma amizade e de quem sabe um grande amor... P.S.: Essa Nymphadora não é a Tonks, é a neta dela XD


Capitulo 1 – Só pra começar

Querido Diário... (Espera aí, que coisa mais ridícula! Não acredito que to fazendo isso)

Bom... Olá sou Nymphadora Lupin, tudo bem meu nome é esquisito mesmo,esse é um dos presentinhos que herdei de minha avó também chamada de Nymphadora Lupin mais conhecida como Tonks (seu sobrenome de solteira) por achar seu nome muito feio. Bom, pra falar a verdade eu amo esse nome, mas nem todo mundo me chama de Nymphadora minha mãe por exemplo prefere me chamar de Elizabeth meu segundo nome. Ah, é ainda não falei sobre minha família, puxa ela é enorme mas vamos começar pelo básico sou filha de Ted Lupin e Victoire Lupin, tenho dois irmãos Remo Lupin o mais velho de 18 anos e Eric Lupin de 17 anos. Sou neta de Remo Lupin e Nymphadora Lupin (pena não ter os conhecido, eles morreram quando meu pai era um bebê, coitadinho do papai) e de Gui Weasley e Fleur Weasley.

Nossa acabamos de nos mudar e é realmente o máximo, puxa to falando como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo e só nos mudamos ontem. Hoje dia 15 de agosto muitos parentes meus vão chegar, amanhã é meu aniversário de 16 anos vai ser o máximo e meus amigos vão chegar também. Ah! Não falei dos meu amigos, bem eles são Jenny Richards, Katie Roberts, Amylie Watson, Bryan Summers e John Jones. Nossa ! Disse que me mudei mas não falei pra onde (Dãããããã), nós nos mudamos para Mould-on-the-Wold uma pequena aldeia onde muitos bruxos vem morar. Falando em bruxos, tem um bruxo super gatinho que mora aqui do lado nesse momento ele está lá em baixo carregando umas coisas que meu pai pediu, mas pra falar a verdade conheço ele, ele pertence a grifinória, se senta do meu lado em todas as aulas de História da Magia e embora ele não perceba eu vejo em como ele não presta atenção nas aulas do professor Binns, ele é o garoto mais bonito da grifinória e eu nuca falei com ele na minha vida (não é brincadeira não, nunca tive coragem de falar com ele! Embora não pareça sou muito tímida!). Mas acho que vou lá embaixo e vou tentar falar com ele.

Desci as escadas, respirando fundo e tentando me acalmar. Passei pela sala, fui para a cozinha e enfim cheguei na varanda, ele estava no quintal ajudando meu pai a carregar uns troncos, pra falar a verdade meu pai nem tava lá e... peraí era para Remo e Eric estarem também. Ta vou para de enrolar e agora tomo coragem.

Oi! –Disse de um jeito tímido.

Oi! –Foi o que ele respondeu, ele nem olhou na minha cara dá pra acreditar.

Sou sua nova vizinha, meu nome é... –comecei a dizer e fui interrompida por ele.

Nymphadora Lupin, a garota mais popular da Grifinória, apanhadora e capitão do time de quadribol da grifinória, sorridente,inteligente, bonita... e deixe me ver o que mais? Ah é, arrogante, metida e exibida. Ah e caso queira saber me chamo Richard Daniels e estudo com você desde o primeiro ano! – Richard disse isso com tanta calma e mesmo assim foi terrível.

Ah, e você acha que não te conheço Richard Daniels, um péssimo exemplo, caça encrenca com todo mundo, galinha, metido, ridículo... e...e...exibido! –Isso mesmo, eu sou quetinha mas mexe comigo para ver o que acontece, eu gaguejei que horrível!

Bem, parece que nos parecemos em alguma coisa! –Disse Richard rindo.

Fale por você, mas tenho que admitir que sou a garota mais popular! –Disse me sentando em uma cadeira da varanda.

Bom, acho que já confirmei minha tese! –Disse Richard rindo.

Que tese? –Perguntei assustada.

Quanto tempo você levaria para começar a se gabar! Bem, parece que não levou tanto quanto eu esperava. –Disse Richard com um belo sorriso no rosto (e que sorriso, ei você não pode ficar pensando isso!).

Nisso eu não agüentei saí bufando quem aquele... aquele idiota pensa que é pra falar desse jeito comigo! Ele vai ver, quando estiver em Hogwarts e finalmente puder usar magia vou usar uma azaração forte nele, nem que isso me custe uma detenção! Nossa eu fiquei nervosa mesmo, fui para o meu quarto e agora estou aqui pensando. Poxa acho que podia ter sido mais educada com ele afinal a maioria das coisas que ele disse é verdade tirando a parte de arrogante e exibida. Não devia ter falado aquilo com ele. Acho que vou lá embaixo me desculpar, se é que ele ainda ta lá. Acorda garota, ele é seu vizinho você pode muito bem ir na casa dele! Ta bom, desci a escada decidida a pedir desculpas a ele, quando chego ao quintal quem me aparece...

Ahhhhhhhhhh... amiga que saudade! –Jenny veio correndo em minha direção para me dar um abraço,quase cai no chão pra falar a verdade cai logo após decidirem fazer um montinho em cima de mim, imagina três loucas pulando pra fazer o montinho mais dois loucos de 1,70 (por aì) pulando junto.

Puf... gente por Merlin querem sair de cima de mim! –Disse deseperada e morrendo sufocada.

Achei que você estava lá em cima, nós íamos te fazer uma surpresa!- Disse Bryan me dando um abraço após o montinho.

É que... bem eu vim... aqui pedi desculpas pro Richard! –Quando disse isso ele olhou para mim e ficou paralisado como senão acreditasse.

Disse, pra você que ela ia te pedir desculpas ela sempre volta atrás! –Disse John.

Ah, ninguém te chamou na conversa Jonh! Ah, me desculpe! –Disse isso pra fazer ele se calar, mas logo pedi desculpas então só afirmei a teoria dele.

Não falei? –Disse John, nesse momento todos riram.

Bom como eu ia dizendo, mas fui interrompida... Richard me desculpe eu não quis falar aquilo tudo pra você, pra falar a verdade eu quis sim, mas você mexeu comigo e tudo o que você falou é verdade. Eu não podia ficar calada... –Disse morrendo de vergonha todos viram que fiquei vermelhinha o que combinou com meus belos cabelos ruivos naturais.

Não tem problema, eu desculpo você! Amigos então? –Disse Richard abrindo um sorriso melhor que aquele anterior, etâ sorriso.

Amigos! –Respondi com outro sorriso.


End file.
